1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a computer readable medium storing an error recovery program, an error recovery apparatus, an error recovery method and a computer system.
2. Related Art
There is a system such as an optical communication system, which does not respond to a data communication request rapidly unless any data communications is always conducted for maintaining a communication link even when effective data is not being transferred. In such a system, an error may occur in a transmission path even when effective data is not being transferred.